


Thank You So Much, Tiz

by kirari_amiya



Series: Ringabel x Edea hurts [1]
Category: Bravely Default, Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, includes omake, mrgrgr, oops i thought this fandom was dead, rlly short, tiz is a blockhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirari_amiya/pseuds/kirari_amiya
Summary: A ringabel x edea short.Ringabel is flirting and (hopefully) will get to confess to edea... before tiz comes,that is.





	Thank You So Much, Tiz

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this last year and i wanted to post it somewhere but i thought the fandom was dead. it's really, really short haha.

"Ah, but we were destined to meet, Edea," Ringabel flirted.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Edea narrowed her menacing blue eyes it him.  
  
"That bold sentence was merely a sudden epiphany. My heart pounds whenever you seek my comfort. My heart sings with joy whenever you glance at me— whether you're furious or cheerful," Ringabel flicked his hair, purposely stressing the two contrasting words— furious or cheerful— which did not help the situation one bit. If anything, it made the feisty girl more irritated.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Edea glared at him. She was getting ready to drop kick him like a pro tsundere.  
  
"Edea, simply to put this in three words," Ringabel took her gloved hands into his.  
  
"What...?" Edea glumly rolled her eyes for the millionth time at this cassanov-ic idiot companion of hers. Though, with a bit of dessert bribing, she might admit that she was slightly blushing at that point.

Maybe.  
  
"Edea, I lo—" Ringabel began.  
  
"Hey, Ringabel, Edea!" Tiz called out, his shadow making a silhouette on the floor, "It's time for dinner!"  
  
"Sorry Rinbagel, it's dinner— and I'm starving already," she let go of his hands and walked away from him. Just like Ringabel had mentioned earlier, her personality immediately took a reverse. The mere mention of dinner had the girl's eyes twinkling. "Hey, Tiz! What's for dinner?"

"—ve you." Ringabel finished. Sadly, the Eternian girl had already left the tent. He crossed his arms over his legs curled up into a fetal position, rocking back and forth and started to dramatically sob uncontrollably.

Edea, curious to see whay the ruckus was, poked her head through the door. "Ringabel, what is it? And stop acting so dramatic." Edea glanced back at him, annoyed.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing," Ringabel pouted.  
  
"Come on," she held his hand and tried to pull him back up standing, "Get up. You're making me wait for dinner!"  
  
Ringabel accepted her hand and stood up.  
  
They both walked to dinner together.  
  
  
  
  
  
< ｏｍａｋｅ >  
  
After dinner, the boys were tasked with dishes.  
  
"Hey Tiz," Ringabel said, scrubbing the plates with water and a soapy sponge.  
  
"What is it, Ringabel?" Tiz asked, whistling as he dried the plates, cups and cutlery with a cloth.  
  
"You know when you told us it was time for dinner?" Ringabel snapped, a tick mark appearing on his temple for a moment— a sign of slight frustration.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was going to say something important to Edea," he dramatically sobbed once again, "But you interrupted me..." He wiped his imaginary tears away with a soapy hand and yelped as the soapy water made contact with his eyes. "Owch!"  
  
"Don't worry Ringabel, I'm sure it wasn't that important." Tiz smiled before he began to go serious and whispered: "Besides... Would you rather have that or Edea on an empty stomach?"  
  
Ringabel gulped. "I'm sure what I should've told her could've waited for another time."


End file.
